indisposition
by Drak Yagami
Summary: Naruto adalah seorang pemuda biasa, menjalani kehidupan normal anak sma yang biasa pula. Namun... apa yang akan dikakukannya ketika dua hati datang padanya? [Judul sementara, begitu juga dengan summarnya] Chapter: 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Kebiasaan

**Drak Yagami**

Tidak ada yang mesti saya sampaikan, yang pasti Naruto bukan milik saya.  
>dan Fic ini sendiri merupakan hasil saya sendiri... mungkin akan ada kesamaan dengan beberapa karya yang entah milik siapa. Dan kalo itu memang terlalu sama maafkan saya, saya bukan meniru punya siapapun disni.<p>

Dan disini, gaya bahasanya nyampur dengan bahasa santai... jadi jangan tekejut ya.

Dan jika kalian keberatan saya tak keberatang untuk menghapusnya.

0o0

**Umbrella and bike**

Naruto membuka matanya ketika merasakan siraman cahaya Matahari menerpa tubuhnya melalui jebolan fentilasi udara kamarnya. Penuda itu memeluk tubuhnya erat, berusaha untuk kembali memasuki Dunia mimpi atau setidaknya berusaha untuk kehilangan kesadaran kembali. Tubuhnya kembali membalik kesamping, memeluk gulingnya erat berusaha mencari kenyamanan dari sana. Matanya masih terlalu berat untuk terjaga, dan lalu ini masih terlalu pagi.

Setidaknya itu menurutnya.

"Selamat pagi Kaa-san!"

Seperti biasa, suara yang sama.

Dan gadis yang sama, yang mendatangi rumahnya.

"Naruto mana?" gadis itu memasang wajah ceria, pandangannya mencari keseluruh penjuru ruangan hanya untuk mencari pemuda itu. Dan saat pandangannya bertemu dengan iris violet milik ibu Naruto -Kushina-, gadis itu tersenyum lebar.

"Ya ampun, tumben kamu datang pagi." Kushina memasang wajah heran ketika melihat anak perempuan yang terlampau semangat itu. Wanita itu tersenyum dan memberi isarat tangan seakan mengerti apa yang dicari oleh gadis itu. "Dia ada di atas."

"Terimakasih.." gadis itu segera membalas ucapan itu dengan sebuah ucapan terimakasih sebelum berlari meninggalkan Kushina yang terdiam melihat tingkahnya.

Mungkin karna sudah biasa, jadi tidak masalah.

Sedangkan wanita itu hanya mengangkat tangannya tidak terlalu ambil pusing lagi akan sikap gadis itu. Dia kembali lagi ke dapur, menyiapkan sarapan untuk semuanya... dan menambah satu porsi lagi untuk gadis yang baru datang itu.

0o0

Naruto menghentikan aktifitasnya saat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang terdengar keras mendekat ke kamarnya. Alis pemuda itu naik, memasang wajah heran pemuda itu mencoba berfikir... kira-kira siapa. Ayahnya... bukan, beliau masih ada urusan di luar kota dan belum akan kembali dalam minggu ini. Ibunya? Tidak dia bukan anak yang malas dan suka terlambat bangun pagi. Hei bangun pagi itu sehat tau!

Tapi siapa?

"Bagun Na—"

-!

Gadis itu terdiam, ucapannya terhenti seketika disertai jaringan otaknya yang tiba-tiba mengalami down akibat beban yang terlalu besar. Tubuhnya masih mematung disertai jari yang menunjuk-nunjuk yang entah apa itu. Sedangkan pemuda di depannya hanya menatap diam atau lebih tepatnya bingung. Namun detik kemudian dia sadar apa yang membuat gadis itu dam.

"Kyuubi..." suara Naruto terdengar rendah, membuat gadis di depannya menggigil ketakutan. "Ketuk pintu dulu napa!"

"Kyaaaa!"

BLAM!

'Dasar gadis itu' Naruto mengeluh kesal dan memilih melanjutkan memakai celananya yang belum sempat dipakai. Dan tidak beberapa lama, gadi itu masuk. Memilih duduk di atas kasur Naruto dan memandang punggung pemuda itu dari belakang.

"Kamu bego ya?" Naruto megucapkan itu tanpa memandang gadis di belakangnya, pemuda itu masih asik memasangkan kancing bajunya.

"Ah!" Naruto diam mendengar renpos singkat gadis itu, dia tidak tau respon macam apa itu. Tapi sepertinya buruk. "Udah sukur aku bangunin kamu Landak pirang jelek"

Uhk!

Naruto terasa tersedak, ejekan kekanak-kanakan macam apa itu? Namun dia memilih diam, melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang sempat terganggu dan membiarkan gadis itu berkoar-koar sendiri mengejeknya. Menatap gadis itu dari balik cermin, Naruto menarik nafas berat sebelum mengeluarkannya kasar dibuatnya.

Dan, namanya Kyuubi. Jika bercerita tentang dia, sepertinya Naruto adalah orang yang paling paham siapa gadis itu. Tentu saja, secara mereka sudah bersahabat sejak masih kecil... mungkin udah dari dalam kandungan kali ya. Sejak dari kecil, Naruto dan Kyuubi udah sering bersama... kemanapun, dan kepanpun mereka selalu bersama.

Dan tak dapat dipisahkan.

Secara sikap? Kyuubi emang kayak gitu. Ngak bisa dikendalikan dan suka seenaknya, paling ngak bisa menerima kekalahan apapun... tolong catat, gadis itu hanya ngak bisa menerima kalau dia kalah main dalam permainan bersama Naruto seorang. Sehingga dia hanya harus siap mengalah ketika Kyuubi ngajaknya main.

Itu dulu pas mereka masih lima tahun.

Tapi...

Dia maish kekanak-kanakan.

Dan Naruto, dia tidak terganggu. Dia sudah biasa dengan kehadiran Kyuubi dalam hidupnya.

"Dasar ngak tau terimakasih!" Kyuubi menjerit kecil sebelum tangannya memengang sebuah bantal dan melemparnya kearah Naruto.

"Aku ngak pernah minta." Naruto menghindar dengan gerakan yang menimum, menangkap bantal itu dan melempar kembali pada sang penyerang. Senyumnya makin mengembang ketika lemparan itu tepat sasaran mengenai kepala gadis di depannya.

"Hyeahh!" Kyuubi mengambil dua bantal Naruto dan berdiri sebelum melompat menerjang pemuda di depannya. "Mati kau landak pirang kuning bodoh!"

"Kyu-Kyuubi!"

BUK

Dan kami juga sering ribut.

0o0

"Aww... sakit Kaa-san!" Kyuubi meringis kecil, tangannya mengelus pucuk kepalanya yang benjol sehabis mendapat cinta kasih dari Kushina.

Sebanding terbalik dengannya, Naruto hanya menatap pandangan di depannya dengan wajah yang tak kalah cemberut. Tangannya juga mengelus kepalanya yang juga benjol akibat cinta kasih dari ibunya. Ini sungguh sial, masa dia mendapat hukuman akibat kesalahan yang bukan darinya. Gah gadis ini..

Sejak kecil Kyuubi sudah ditinggal mati oleh kedua orang tuanya. Gadis itu hanya hidup dengan kakek dan neneknya. Maka dari itu, Kyuubi sangat dekat dengan Kushina. Karna selain kita tetangga. Kaa-san dan ibu Kyuubi adalah sahabat baik. Sudah dibilang bukan, kami sudah dekat sejak dalam kandungan.

Dan makan di sini, udah menjadi kebiasaan baginya. Bahkan Naruto tau, bahwa Kyuubi memiliki kamar sendiri di rumah ini. seperti dia memiliki kamar sendiri di rumah Kyuubi.

"Selamat makan."

0o0

"Lihat-lihat dia Naruto!" Kyuubi menarik lengan pemuda itu kasar, jarinya menunjuk sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya menunjuk seseorang. "Lihat dia!"

"Siapa sih"

"Itu!"

"Dimana?"

"Itu! Dasar bego!"

"Oh~" Naruto hanya memberi respon pasif ketika dia tau siapa yang ditunjuk oleh Kyuubi. Dan siapa disekolah ini yang ngk tau dengan siswi yang ditunjuk gadis bar-bar di sampingnya.

Dia bernama Shizuka. Shuzuka-senpai merupakan murid tahun kedua merangkap sebagai ketua osis dan ketua dari klub memasak yang diikuti Kyuubi. Gadis yang sempurna di mata setiap siswi dan target utama incara setiap siswa di sekolah ini. udah cantik, ramah, baik, lembut. Ditambah setiap nilai mata pelajarannya selalu sempurna (kesampingkan nilai olaraganya, secara dia cewek) dan selalu juara umum dan juara dari tiap lomba yang diikutinya. Selain itu dia terkenal di kalangan Guru.

Pokoknya dia murid idolalah.

"Aku kagum sama dia." Kyuubi berucap dengan senang, mata gadis itu menunjukan sebuah sinar aneh yang membuat Naruto merasa aneh.

"Ngaca woy." Naruto melepaskan pengangan tangan Kyuubi dan memilih pergi. "Butuh seribu tahun untuk menyamainya."

"Kok kamu bilang gitu sih."

"Makanya ngaca."

"Ngak perlu sampai dua kali pula napa!"

"Supaya kamu cepat sadar dikit." Naruto mengangkat bahunya, sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Kyuubi.

"Naruto! Tunggu!"

0o0

Naruto menguap lebar, berusaha melepaskan segala kelelahan yang mejerat dirinya selama membanting otak di tempat penempaan masa depan yang disebut sekolah.

"Baiklah anak-anak cukup sekian, silakan kerjakan pr yang sudah Bapak berikan di rumah."

"Baik pak!"

Naruto keluar bersamaan dengan murid yang lain dalam satu rombongan. Sesekali dia bersapaan dan berbicara dengan setiap temannya sampai menuju di mana dia memarkir sepeda miliknya.

'Kamu beruntung bisa sedekat itu dengan Kyuubi'

'Hah? Kenapa aku beruntung?'

'Kamu tau ngak? Dia itu termasuk salah satu dari sekian cewek yang diincer di sekolah ini. udah cantik, aktif, dan imut lagi.'

'Ingat Kiba, kamu udah ada Hinata. Hianati? Bisa di bacok Neji ntar.'

'Iya ya, aku tau itu... lagian hati ini hanya untuk Hinata seorang'

Sweatdrop.

"Heh.. imut dari mana?" Naruto mendengus sebal saat teringat perkataan Kiba sebelum mereka berpisah di lorong sekolah. Pemuda itu berhenti berjalan ketika dia merasakan langit mulai mengelap. Pertanda akan hujan, sial. "Untung aku bawa payung, tapi gimana dia ya?" lanjutnya seraya melirik payung Kyuubi yang masih bersamanya.

"Payungnya dititip sama orang, dan dia pulang gitu aja?"

Dia Kyuubi, masih kekanak-kanakan

-!

Dan benar saja. Hujan sudah mulai turun membasahi bumi, rintikan air hujan membentur apapun dan menghasilkan bunyi yang merdu meskipun tidak beraturan. Naruto sudah siap untuk keluar gedung sekola untuk menuju ke parkiran sepeda. Namun seketika pemuda itu diam, ketika menyadari seseorang di sampingnya.

"Senpai?"

"Ya?" Shizuka diam ketika ada seserang menyapanya, dan masih dalam keadaan diam. Gadis itu meneliti orang di depannya ini. ramput pirang acak-acakkan dan iris sebiru laut yang menenangkan. Dan lebih dalam dia tidak menemukan apapun dari mata itu. Dan yang lebih penting dia sangat mengenal pemuda di depannya ini. "Ada apa?"

"Hari ini hujan." Naruto memberikan sebuah pembuka yang bodoh dalam kondisi ini, siapapun tau itu. "Ini pakai payungku, aku punya dua.. sebenarnya yang satu lagi punya Kyuubi."

Naruto kemudian mengembangkan payung milik Kyuubi dan pergi meninggalkan Shizuka setelah dia memastika gadis itu menerima payung miliknya.

'Sial. Betul kata Kyuubi, Shizuka senpai cantik banget.'

Sedangkan Shizuka hanya diam dan melihat punggung pemuda itu perlahan mulai menjahuinya. Gadis itu tersenyum, dan berusaha menenangkan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba menengang sehabis berdekatan dengan pemuda pirang itu. Sebuah senyum tercipta di bibirnya. "Terimakasih..."

xxxxx

"Sial dimana sepedaku!" raung Naruto panik ketika mendapati sepedanya sudah tidak ada lagi di tempat. "Perasaan udah digembok tadi kok..."

'Kuncinya'

Dan seakan dihantam oleh sebuah rasengan. Tiba-tiba kicir-kincir otak Naruto berputar dengan cepat... lansuung menyadari siapa pelaku dibalik semua ini. "Dasar cewek berengsek!"

"Kyuubiiiiiii!"

0o0

"Sial aku ngk tau kalo akan hujan." Kyuubi menyandarkan sepeda Naruto disebuah emperan toko yang udah tutup karena bangkrut. Tubuh gadis itu mengigil kedinginan akibat terpaan air hujan yang membuat tubuhnya basah. "Terkutuklah hujan-hujan ini."

Gadis itu menghembuskan nafasnya dan mengosok kedua tangannya, berusaha untuk mendapat sedikit kehangatan.

"Woy!"

Kyuubi menengang ketika mendengar suara itu, tubuh gadis itu mengigil ketakutan ketika jauh diujung penglihatannya. Sesosok pemuda berdiri dibawah naungan payung dan menatapnya dengan nafsu membunuh yang besar.

'Gila... apa-apaan tatapannya itu?' pikir Kyuubi takut, dan bersiap untuk pergi.

Tapi..

"Mau kemana kau cebol" sebuah suara yang sarat akan nada membunuh masuk kedalam telinga Kyuubi. Memutar kepalanya dengan gerakan patah-patah, gadis itu hampir saja menjerit saat melihat bagaimana Naruto udah berdiri di belakangnya. Dan matanya bagaimana bisa mengeluarkan aura bewarna giru seperti api? "Kanapa kamu ambil sepeda orang lain seenaknya, dasar cewek berengsek!"

"Karna kamu jahat."

"Apa!"

"Tung— Kyaa!"

Naruto menutup kedua tangannya lansung ketika mendengar teriakan Kyuubi yang bukan main "Ap—" ucapannya terhenti saat kembali memandang gadis itu. Entah kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba mengalami yang namanya kelumpuhan sementara saat menatap Kyuubi yang dalam keadaan basah. Menimbulkan fantasi ero bagi remaja tersebut, saat melihat bra milik gadis itu tembus dan terlihat jelas baginya. Apa lagi gestur tangan Kyuubi yang mencoba untuk melindungi tubuhnya sendiri.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia menjadi ero sendiri.

"Dasar... Landak jelek kuning Mesum!" Kyuubi mengeram saat melihat Naruto yang terbongong bodoh menatapnya. "Mati kau!"

Gyaaaa!

Xxxxxx

"Aku minta maaf." Entah udah berapa kali Naruto meminta maaf selama perjalanan pulang mereka. Dan Naruto membelokan sepeda mereka ketika melintasi sebuah pertigaan.

"Tidak tidak dan tidak!"

"Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa mendapatkan maafmu Kyuubi?"

Kyuubi tidak menjawab, gadis itu diam dan memengang ngangang payung makin erat. Menatap kedepan gadis itu tersenyum, dan mengunakan satu tangannya lagi untuk memeluk Naruto erat dan menampelkan kepalanya pada punggung pemuda itu.

"Hei apa yang kamu lakukan dibelakang sana!" Natuto kalap ketika merasakan basah berlebihan di punggungnya. Namun pemuda itu tiba-tiba diam saat dia tidak menerima respon. Dan Naruto tersenyum..

'Dasar..'

Kembali kebalakang, bisa kita lihat bahwa wajah gadis itu memerah, semerah rambutnya. Matanya menatap jalan yang mereka lewati. Pelukannya makin mengetar, bahkan ketika ada beberapa kendaraan yang melintas dan memotong mereka.

"Asal Naruto yang melihatku... itu tidak masalah."

.

.

.

.

"Kyu, kau ngomong apa tadi? Aku ngk denger."

**To be Continued**

**0o0**

Yup ini adalah salah satu dari dua fic yang sedang saya uji coba... sedikit bosan dengan alur adventure, dan maka dari itu saya mencoba untuk beralih ke alur romance... semoga dapat ya. Dan yang satu lagi mungkin akan saya publish besok, karena masih ada beberapa menyesuaian disana sini.

Apakah kalian suka?  
>Apakah ini pantas untuk dilanjutkan?<p>

Saya tunggu pendapat kalian.

Atau penasaran dengan kelanjutannya? Maka reviewlah!

**Drak Yagami **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Perasaan yang berkembang.

**Drak Yagami.**

Melihat bahwa Fic ini bukanlah bidang saya, awalnya saya ragu bahwa Fic ini akan bagus. Sebagus para Author yang sudah lebih master di bidang Romance, dibanding saya yang sudah terlalu lama di Bidang Advanture.

Jadi sedikit takut akan mendapat cacian. Tapi, melihat respon yang diterima entah mengapa membuat saya senang sekali bahwa banyak yang menerima. Sungguh saya berterima kasih atas reviewnya. Sekali lagi terimakasih.

Namun sekali lagi Fic ini adalah Fic dengan Genre Romance-Comedy. Jadi mungkin tidak akan ada konflik yang telalu berat deh... saya membuat Fic ini secara santai.

Dan tanpa BA-BI-BU lagi, silakan nikmati chapter kedua dari Fic ini.

0o0o0

**Beautiful**

Ini terjadi belum begitu lama, kedua orang tuanya memutuskan untuk pergi berlibur kesuatu tempat yang jauh entah dimana dan meninggalkannya sendirian. Sendirian bukan dalam artian yang lain karna mereka berdua percaya padanya untuk hidup sendiri selama mereka liburan.

Setidaknya itu menurutnya.

Sampai sebuah surat yang tertempel di depan lemari esnya membuat jiwa Naruto terguncang.

'Naru-chan kaa-san dan tou-san tidak sempat membelikan kebutuhan untukmu selama kami liburan. Maka dari itu kau menginap saja di rumah Kyuu-chan ya. Peluk cinta dan cium dari Kaa-san.'

"Kaa-san, kau tega..." Naruto menatap surat dengan tidak percaya, tangannya bergetar memengang surat tersebut. "Kalian pasti bercanda bukan?"

Tidak tau dengan pemikiran kedua orang tuanya, namun demi apapun dia sudah bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri tidak akan pernah menginjakan kaki di rumah Kyuubi lagi.

Karna satu hal, kakek Kyuubi itu—Danzo. Seorang pimpinan Yakuza, bahkan masa kecilnya sebagian besar tidaklah menyenangkan akibat kakek tua itu. "Naruto, kau adalah anak yang akan menjadi pasangan cucu kesayanganku. Dan juga secara tak lansung akan merangkap menjadi pimpinan Yakuza dimasa depan nanti." Dan itulah kata-kata terakhir pada kunjungan terakhir Naruto ke Neraka itu satu tahun yang lalu, setelah latihan persiapan pimpinan yang tidak berguna itu.

Dan itu adalah cerita lama.

Lalu bagaimana dengan reaksi orang tuanya. Tentu saja Ibunya akan semangat untuk hal ini, sedangkan ayahnya hanya tersenyum dengan wajah keprihatinan yang besar untuk masalah ini. sambil berkata 'Semoga kau bertahan dari cobaan ini.'

Ayahnya sangat tidak berguna disaat seperti itu.

"Selamat pagi Kaa— Naruto!"

Suara pintu terbuka, Kyuubi masuk dan mendekatinya.

"Apaan sih?" Naruto mengeliat ketika Kyuubi mendekatinya, dan menyadari Naruto menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Liat dong.." namun gadis itu tetap ngotot dan tetap berusaha untuk melihat kertas yang disembunyikan Naruto.

"Liat Naruto!"

"Ngak!"

"Kamu pelit, liat kataku!"

Kyuubi masih tetap ngotot.

"Ngak!" Naruto mengangkat tangan yang membungkus kertas itu tinggi, mengabaikan Kyuubi yang berusaha melompat untuk mengapai kepalan tangannya itu. Gadis itu masih bersikukuh untuk merebut kertas tersebut.

Naruto entah harus bereaksi bagaimana atas tingkah yang makhluk satu ini.

Mau bagaimana lagi. Melihat bagaimana mata merah dan besar Kyuubi masih menunjukan ekspresi pantang menyerah untuk mengapai kepalan tangannya, itu membuatnya sedikit terpana. Bibirnya yang basah dan lembut, sedikit terbuka dan tertutup mengambil oksigen. Kulitnya yang mulus bagaikan susu, sedikit berkilau akibat keringat dari kegiatan melompatnya menjadi daya tarik tersendiri.

Kesampingkan dadanya yang menyedihkan (yang kata Kyuubi masih dalam proses perkembangan, ya... gadis ini sangat sensitif kalo menyangkut dada). Tubuh Kyuubi itu cukup lansing dan profesional. Cukup atau bahkan sangat mengoda untuk membuat seorang lelaki bertekuk lutut dihadapannya. Ya... walau dia sedikit pendek untuk gadis seusianya, namun apa bila diperhatikan baik-baik Kyuubi itu luar biasa.

Menyadari hal ini, seketika membuat wajah Naruto terasa panas. 'Ahh, kesampingkan pikiran anehmu Naruto.'

Gadis ini ternyata belum mau menyerah.

"Kesampingkan ini, ada apa?" Naruto memengang pundak Kyuubi, memaksa gadis itu diam.

"Ahh... benar juga." Seakan teringat sesuatu yang penting Kyuubi kembali menatap Naruto. "Begini, tadi Kaa-san menghubungiku dan berkata kamu akan tinggal denganku karena Kaa-san dan Tou-san pergi liburan."

Menarik nafas, Naruto diam dan memasukan kertas tersebut ke saku celananya, dan tentu saja dia tidak melewatkan ekspresi kecewa dari gadis di depannya ini. Sebetulnya tidak mengherankan lagi bagi Kyuubi untuk tahu. Ibunya pasti telah menghubungi gadis ini.

"N-Nar.." Kyuubi dengan ragu memanggil nama Naruto, gadis itu menoleh kesamping dan memainkan telunjuknya.

"Ada apa?"

Naruto diam dan menunggu Kyuubi untuk bicara apa. Cara gadis itu tidak menatapnya saat berbicara dan memainkan kedua telunjuknya dengan wajah yang memerah. Entah mengapa membuat Naruto menaikkan alisnya bingung... melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakannya ini.

Entahlah... mungkin karena dia sudah terbiasa dengan setiap tingkah Kyuubi. Jadi itu tidak masalah.

0o0

Apa yang diinginkan Kyuubi hanyalah jalan-jalan ke sebuah taman yang berada di pusat kota. Sebuah permintaan sederhana yang dengan terpaksa Naruto ikuti, jika dia tidak ingin menjadi tujuan akhir dari amukkan tinju Kyuubi. Sumpah membayangkannya sudah membuatnya ngeri.

"Hmm~"

Memengang tangannya erat, Kyuubi bersenandung riang di sampingnya. Tidak tau apa yang dipikirkannya, Naruto tidak ambil pusing karena selama hal itu tidak akan membuatnya susah kedepan... Naruto sih santai-santai saja.

"Jadi kapan kamu akan datang?"

"Datang? Kemana?"

"Ah, bukannya kamu akan menginap di rumahku?"

Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, entah mengapa membuat Naruto sedikit murung. Teringat akan kakek Kyuubi yang merupakan trauma berat baginya. Serius kakeknya itu mengerikan.

"Sepertinya aku ngak akan datang, mungkin aku akan menginap di rumah Sasuke atau Kiba."

"Apa!? Kenapa?"

Mendapati jawaban Kyuubi Naruto hanya tersenyum pahit dalam hatinya.

Tapi melihat respon Kyuubi sebuah ide aneh terbesit dalam pikiran Naruto. Sebuah ide jahat yang sangat jahil.

"Aku ngak kuat lagi menginap di rumahmu lagi Kyuubi, apa lagi menurut kabar yang telah aku dengar kamu adalah seorang nona muda yang hobi mencambuk anak buahmu sendiri."

Naruto mulai melancarkan serangannya.

"Ap-Apa? Aku ngak punya hobi semacam itu! Siapa yang menyebarkannya! Beri tau padaku!"

Respon yang begitu gugup seperti yang sudah Naruto kira. Kyuubi mengelengkan kepalanya, sambil menahan air mata yang terkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Senyum keji Naruto makin berkembang, mungkin memojokkan Kyuubi secara fisik tidaklah mungkin baginya (gadis ini memiliki kekuatan yang berbading terbalik dengan penampilannya). Namun memojokkan melalui kata-kata itu mudah sekali.

"Karena kakekmu seorang Yakuza aku pikir itu benar, dan rumor itu telah menyebar luas loh. Bahkan sampai kemana-mana..." Naruto pura-pura tak mengerti, namun seringai Naruto makin lebar. "Atau kamu lebih suka dicambuk."

"I..Itu ngak ngak! Itu ngak benar!"

Mata Kyuubi nampak panik, wajahnya memerah sempurna... sepertinya dia benar-benar malu.

Naruto tertawa dalam hatinya, melihat reaksi yang sudah dia duga ini.

Namun tersenyum pahit ketika mendapati Kyuubi masih sangat polos.

Seperti yang diketahui, kakek Kyuubi adalah seorang Yakuza yang terkenal di Negara ini. namun untuk melindungi satu-satunya cucu yang dia miliki, sang kakek sengaja tidak memberikan marga miliknya kepada Kyuubi.

Ya, Kyuubi itu memiliki marga namun tak ada yang mengetahui marga gadis tersebut. Semua, kecuali Naruto dan keluarga. Sebuah hal yang bertujuan untuk melindungi Kyuubi dari apapun.

Namun mendapati Kyuubi dalam kondisi seperti ini, entah mengapa membuatnya sedikit ingin bermain-main.

"K-K-Katakan dari siapa kamu dengar berita aneh ini..." Kyuubi marah dan menguncang tubuh Naruto.

Bisa pemuda itu liat mata merah besar itu berusaha menahan air mata yang hendak keluar. Tapi goncangan yang semakin keras, membuat tubuh Naruto jatuh kebawah.

Dan mendapati posisi seperti ini, membuat terdiam melihat apa yang dilihatnya. Namun otak jahil Naruto kembali mengeluarkan idenya.

"Kyuubi!"

"A..Apa!?" sepertinya gadis itu benar-benar tertekan sekarang.

"Celana dalammu keliatan."

"Uwaaaa!"

Air mata mengalir di pipinya, Kyuubi mati-matian menakan ujung roknya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kamu... kamu melihatnya, kamu Durian landak mesum bejat! Tak bermoral! Kamu sengaja bukan!"

Uhk!

Dan kembali Naruto mendapat hinaan yang kekanak-kanakan tersebut.

"Cuma sedikit kok, warnanya juga bagus... sama dengan warna rambutmu."

"Kamu bohong! Warna putih bukan merah!"

"Oh, putih ya.."

"..."

Sadar dirinya telah ditipu, Kyuubi mengigit bibir bawahnya. Air matanya semakin berlinang di sana.

"Hiks hiks... u-uuuuuuhhh..."

Entah kenapa Kyuubi justru mulai menangis.

Karena reaksi tak terduga ini, Naruto tampak panik. Naruto tau Kyuubi itu polos dan kekanak-kanakan, namun pemuda itu tidak menyangka gadis itu akan sampai ke tingkat yang separah ini... dia terlalu lugu. Bahkan dengan sangat jujur memberi tau warna celana dalamnya sendiri pada orang lain. Astaga.

Bahkan semua ide jahilnya hilang saat melihat bagaimana Kyuubi berusaha keras meyeka air matanya denga keras.

"Kyuu.."

Naruto berdiri dan mendekat, menempatkan kepalanya di atas kepala Kyuubi, dan mendapati gadis itu masih terisak karena kejahilannya. Tangannya masih setia menyeka air mata yang keluar dengan kasar.

"A-A-Aku gak punya hobi nyambuk orang Naruto percayalah.."

Naruto tersenyum pahit, rupanya dia benar-benar percaya dengan lelucon (kebohongan keji) yang dia ucapkan tadi.

Dan mengacak rambut merah Kyuubi, Naruto tersenyum... entahlah dia merasa paling bersalah sekarang, membuat gadis itu menangis akibat kejahilannya sudah membuatnya merasa buruk.

"Ok, aku percaya kamu orangnya gak seperti itu."

"Benarkah.." Kyuubi cepat menatap Naruto, mata merahnya masih penuh dengan air mata tertahan.

"Ya, ayo kita beli es krim dan aku tambah permen deh, lalu pulang... bukankah aku akan tinggal di rumahmu nanti."

"Ya, es krimnya harus rasa jeruk dan ngak boleh yang lain"

Naruto tersenyum dan berjalan tangannya mengenggam tangan gadis itu, meski sedikit murung akibat efek kejahilannya. Setidaknya Kyuubi sudah mulai cerah...

Namun... setidaknya jangan sampai gadis itu tau bahwa Naruto menjahilinya. Kalau sampai tau, bisa mati dia di tangan Kyuubi.

Ya, setidaknya dia tidak ingin itu terjadi.

0o0

Terasa depresi.

Bagaimanapun juga Naruto tidak tau apa yang harus dia katakan saat berurusan dengan kakeknya Kyuubi—Danzo.

Dan sekali lagi dia tidak tau harus mengucapkan apa, saat Kyuubi bagaimana dengan manja dan jinaknya memeluk kakeknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Astaga..

"Sudah lama bukan Naruto.."

"Jii-san... apa kabar?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat beginilah aku." Tatapan mata yang sipit itu entah bagaimana serasa menguliti Naruto secara tak lansung. "Bagaimanapun keputusan orang tuamu untuk menitipkanmu disini selama mereka liburan adalah keputusan yang sangat bijaksana."

Mendengar itu.

Entah mengapa dia ingin menangis saat ini juga.

Bagus dari mananya? Dia akan mati disini.

"Dan sebagai calon penerusku yang sah, aku sudah menyiapkan sambutan yang hangat untukmu Naruto."

"Sambutan?"

Wajah Naruto entah mengapa seperti baru membaca ramalan cuaca buruk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Eh, apa ini?"

"Untuk sementara, selama kamu menginap disini... ini adalah kamarmu. Bersyukurlah."

"Eh?"

Apa yang baru saja dikatakan nona muda ini?'

"Bagaimanapun harusnya kau berterimakasih padaku atas kamar yang akan kamu tempati seminggu kedepan."

Kyuubi memberi tahunya, sambil membusungkan dada yang masih dalam masa pertumbuhan itu (terlalu malas menyebutnya rata).

"Tapi, kau tau ini..." Naruto tidak tahu harus berucap apa atas kamar yang akan ditempatinya. Ini bahkan terlalu wah untuk kamarnya sendiri.

Menatap Kyuubi, Naruto masih mencoba memprotes dengan mata setengah terbuka. Namun Kyuubi yang sibuk sendiri membelai rambutnya.

Sial gadis ini brengsek bahkan tidak memperhatikannya.

"Ayolah, mau tinggal ngak? Atau mau ku panggil kakek untuk memaksamu."

"Apa!? Kenapa pilihannya Cuma dua?"

Naruto memasang wajah frustasi dan memilih untuk menyerah.

Seperti yang dibilang tadi, kamar ini bukannya tak bagus... bahkan ini terlalu wah untuknya yang hanya merupakan seorang murid Sma biasa. Meski mereka adalah tetangga, dan ini memang kamar Naruto (yang khusus diciptakan untuknya). Tapi alasan dibalik semua inilah yang membuat dia was-was.

Ini tidak seperti setahun yang lalu, pasti sudah di dekorasi secara wah.

"Jangan terlalu ribut, para pengawal biasanya akan melakukan patroli malam."

"Begitu ya? Kayaknya sudah berubah jauh sejak terakhir kali berkunjung."

"hmm... ya kamu udah lama ngak main kesini, meski tempat ini terletak tepat di sebelah rumahmu sendiri." Balas Kyuubi cepat yang lansung membuat Naruto memasang senyum pahit diwajah. Gadis itu benar, sudah terlalu lama dia tidak kesini... terakhir itu satu tahun yang lalu.

Bagi Kyuubi yang selalu bertindak kekanak kanakan dan luar biasa polosnya, menjaga sikap dan wibawa dihadapannya anak buah kakeknya merupakan beban mental tersendiri... dan Naruto tau itu.

Seiring tertawa lepas dan bertindak sesuka hatinya, tidak ada ke eleganan seorang Putri padanya. Dan sering membuat pusing kakeknya sendiri, dan membuat semua orang ragu bahwa dia adalah seorang Ojou-sama.

Meski begitu dan bagaimanapun sikap Kyuubi, dia tetap saja seorang gadis yang mencoba menikmati masa remaja dengan caranya sendiri.

"Jadi, aku akan keluar... silakan nikmati sesukamu."

"Hmm... Kyuu."

"Apa?" Kyuubi secara lansung memandangnya dengan wajah bingung.

"Apa kau mengerti apa yang dikatakan kakekmu?" Naruto menatap Kyuubi lurus, dan entah mengapa lansung membuat gadis itu merona... mencoba megibaskan tangannya seperti orang yang kepanasan.

"T-Tentu saja, kakek ingin kamu menjadi ketua Yakuza selanjutnya... bukankah Kaa-san dan Tou-san sudah setuju."

"Bukan itu," Naruto mengerti untuk yang itu, bahkan dia mengerti orang tuanya (ibunya) sangat mendukung. Kesampingkan ayahnya yang tersenyum dengan wajah memprihatinkan. Namun bukan itu masalahnya sekarang.

"Terus..?" gadis itu memeringkan kepalanya, pandangannya menatap Naruto bingung.

Sial. Itu sebuah sikap imut yang tidak pada tempatnya.

"Maksudku untuk mendampingimu, apa kau tau itu?"

"Tentu saja aku tau!"

"Eh!?" Naruto menautkan alisnya bingung, luar biasa untuknya bisa mengerti... lalu bagaimana dengan keputusannya?

"Tentu saja kakek mengatakan padaku tentang hal itu, kakek mengatakan bahwa kamu akan berada disampingku seperti saat kita kecil dan selamanya. Berada disisiku, mengabdikan hidupmu untuk meningkatkan kualitas hidupku selamanya." Ucap Kyuubi dengan penuh bangga dan kembali membusungkan dadanya yang menyedihkan.

Sweatdrop.

Dan Naruto tidak tau harus berkata apa saat ini 'Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti' batinnya, sambil tersenyum pahit menatap Kyuubi. Hah.. ... bagaimana dia harus percaya pada gadis yang memberi tau warna celana dalamnya sendiri pada orang lain.

"Sudahlah, sekarang keluar!"

"Eh apa? Jadi kamu ngusir aku!?"

"Betul sekarang pergi sana, cebol."

"Apa hakmu? Ini rumahku!" Tidak mau kalah darinya, tipikal Kyuubi.

"Ini kamarku, dan tidak ada kewenanganmu atas kamar ini."

"A-A... I-itu.."

Dan Naruto tersenyum saat Kyuubi kehilangan kata untuk membalas, dan dengan wajah mengembung mata merah besar itu menatap Naruto penuh amarah. Dan akhirnya diikuti dengan hentakan kaki Kyuubi yang meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri sekarang.

"Dasar,.."

0o0

Kamis.

Empat hari telah dilalui Naruto selama liburan orang tuanya yang entah kemana, yang secara sepihak pergi dan meninggalkan tanpa pertanggung jawaban sedikitpun.

Dan Kamis merupakan salah satu hari yang indah untuk dilalui dalam minggu ini. dalam pagi yang cerah untuk bertemu kembali saling menyapa dan tenggelam dalam semangat masa muda membara.

"Pagi."

"Pagi coy!"

"Eh! Hutang lu mana!?"

"Enak aja udah gue bayar kemarin."

"Woy! Lu yang nyolong sendal jepit gue kan! Ngaku lu!"

"Muke gile lu!"

"Kyaaa Shizuka-senpai!"

Ya, hari yang indah..

Tapi dalam pagi yang indah itu tetap menimbulkan kelainan hati yang bervariasi. Dan kadang setiap individu memiliki jawaban yang unik untuk hari yang cerah ini. tak kurang dan lebih seperti yang dialami Naruto.

"Wow sudah ku duga akan menjadi ribut seperti sekarang ini." Kyuubi melompat turun dengan gesit dari sebuah sepeda yang melaju pelan. Tatapan matanya awas menatap kedepan, di mana hampir setiap murid meneriakan semua idola sekolah secara berlebihan.

"Woy cebol!"

Dan dia tak tau harus merasa panas mendengar ucapan itu.

"Apaan sih nganggu aja, pergi sana hus hus hus."

Ctak!

"Aku gak mau bonceng kamu pulang." Naruto yang kalapnya seperti kembali kumat.

"Loh kenapa?" Kyuubi memandang Naruto bingung, gadis itu menatap pemuda di depannya dengan mata merah besarnya yang polos.

"Kenapa apanya, hah!" Sepertinya kali ini trik yang sama tak mempan kali ini. "Kenapa sepedamu, kamu tinggal."

"Aku takut, nanti sepedaku basah." Kyuubi menjawab enteng seraya berlalu .

meninggalkan Naruto yang tak tau harus gimana lagi.

'Dasar dia itu..'

Naruto diam memandang jauh Kyuubi yang berlari entah kemana. Namun yang pasti tubuh gadis itu mulai menghilang saat memasuki lautan Manusia yang sedang berteriak tak jelas di tengah lapangan sana.

Gah! Seperti dia lupa... gadis itukan salah satu penggemar Shizuka-senpai.

0o0

Jam pelajaran kedua, di tengah lapangan yang sedang berapi-api dan membanting tubuh dalam pelajaran olaraga dibawah naungan seorang generasi alien hijau berkepala mangkok bernama Guy. Dalam semangat masa mudanya yang tak patut dikatakan lagi.

"Mana semangatnya wahai anak muda!"

"Tunjukan kecepatanmu! Tunjukan masa mudamu!"

Dan ya, mereka saat ini sedang lomba lari. Sebenarnya bukan lomba... hanya sebuah latihan praktek di tengah latihan neraka lainnya. Berlari lari kecil dahulu, dan berlikuk-likuk kemudian. Menuju kelelahan kaki dikemudian hari sebelum tumbang terkapar.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!"

Adalah rintihan batin Naruto dan hampir seluruh murid yang mengikuti pelatihan militer ini.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lu gak makan Nar?"

Kiba melirik Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya memasang wajah cemberut dengan tatapan bingung. Sedikit heran dengan sobat baiknya ini yang biasanya pendiam menjadi agak seperti seorang idiot sekarang. Gimana nggak idiot, pemuda pirang itu didapati saat ini sedang mengukir tanah menggumankan hal yang ngak jelas pula.

Taman belakang sekolah, salah satu tempat favorit mereka berlapan (Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, Lee, Sai dan Chouji) melepas penat.

"Bekal gue ketinggalan, senasib juga ngak bawa uang hari ini."

"Ish ish ish.." pemuda maniak anjing itu hanya bisa mengelengkan kepalanya. Sesaat kemudian menatap sahabat nya ini sedih. "Minta punya Sasuke sana dia punya banyak tuh."

Naruto mengikuti saran Kiba dan melirik Sasuke yang dengan tenang memakan bentonya.

"Kau mau Dobe?" ucap Sasuke cepat, menyerahkan satu dari puluhan Bento yang dia terima dari murid perempuan di academy ini.

"Tidak terima kasih." Balas Naruto dengan nada gelap yang kentara disana. Persetan walau dia kelaparan, itu masih mending dibanding dia makan bento dengan tulisan 'Sasuke-kun i love you' dan sejenisnya.

"Terserah." Sasuke kembali memakan bentonya.

"Sudahlah Naruto, pinjam saja uangku untuk hari ini." Neji kembali menimpali untuk sedikit meringankan beban Naruto. Agaknya dia memang mengerti perasaan sobatnya itu.

"Oh Neji, kau sangat baik.."

"Dan pastikan Kiba, mendapatkan luka kritis saat pulang nanti.."

"Hei.." Kiba memprotes tak terima..

"Ah Ha ha.."

Sedangkan Naruto hanya tertawa hambar mendapati lelucon tersebut, 'dasar siscon'

"Sudahlah aku ingin ke kelas saja."

Dan Naruto bangkit meninggalkan semua temannya menuju kelasnya sendiri. Dan meninggalkan berbagai ekspresi perpisahan diantara mereka. Sasuke, Neji, Chouji , Sai, Kiba melambaikan tangan mereka. Shikamaru yang tidak peduli.

"Selamat jalan Naruto kawanku, semoga kau di terima dialam sana." Ucap Lee dengan penuh air mata.

"Gua belum mau mati sialan!"

0o0

Beberapa menit sudah berlalu sejak perpisahan mereka, Naruto sedang terkatung-katung tak tentu arah... berusaha menahan lapar dalam perutnya yang semakin menyiksa. Naruto berjalan sepanjang jalan lorong Academy.

"K-Kamu!"

Sebuah suara menghentikan langkah Naruto untuk sesaat, mengalihkan pandangan kebelakang. Naruto dapat melihat surai hitam lembut yang melambai di tiup angin, sebuah senyum bagaikan seorang Ojou-sama sejati. Wajah dan tubuh sempurna yang akan mendapatkan tatapan iri dari setiap siswi.

Shizuka-senpai.

"Sen-Senpai.."

Shizuka mendekatinya.

"Begini, aku mendengar dari temanmu... kamu lupa membawa bekal makan siangmu. Dan... karena kebetulan aku membawa bekal lebih... Bagaimana..."

Shizuka menyodorkan bekal makan siangnya sendiri dengan cepat kehadapan Naruto. Memaksa kedua tangan Naruto untuk menerimanya.

"Eh?"

Shizuka-senpai? Salau satu Ojou-sama seperti Kyuubi... namun memiliki sifat bagaikan langit dan bumi.

Dan, Shizuka berbalik arah dengan elengan dan hampir pergi.

"Ahh, tunggu Shizuka-senpai!"

Naruto memanggil namanya.

Shizuka terpenjat dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"A-Ada apa?"

"Aku ngak tau darimana Senpai mendapat informasi bahwa bekal makan siangku ketinggalan, tapi terimakasih."

"Eh?"

Mata hijau Shizuka terbuka lebar.

"Terimakasih sudah mengawatirkan aku dan datang menemuiku."

"A-ap-apa apaan kamu, itu tidak seperti yang kamu pikirkan... ti-tidak jangan dengarkan itu. I-itu ng—Itu bena— SILAKAN NIKMATI BEKALNYA!"

"..."

Kenapa situasinya seperti ini?

"Sudahlah pokoknya silakan nikmati saja bekalnya, ini juga sebagai ucapan terimakasih atas pinjaman payung waktu itu Naruto."

Shizuka tersenyum manis, itu sebuah senyum penuh pesona dan kewibawaan seperti Ojou-sama sejati.

"Ah iya.." Naruto mengaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal, rasanya wajahnya memanas melihat senyuman itu.

"Terimakasih senpai."

"Sama-sama.."

Dan, Shizuka berbalik arah dengan elengan dan pergi.

0o0

Jadi bagaimana chapter kali ini?

Apa kalian suka?

Apakah ini masih pantas untuk dilanjutkan?

Saya tunggu pendapat kalian.

Jika penasaran dengan kelanjutannya? Maka reviewlah!

**Satu lagi Fic ini memang terinspirasi dari beberapa Manga dan Light Novel Komedi Romance, jadi jangan heran.**

**Drak Yagami**


End file.
